El Priori Incantatem fallido
by BlackShot
Summary: Cuando Lord Voldemort se despertó en medio de un bosque, con Harry Potter a su lado, sin su varita y como un Tom Riddle de diesiseis años, no entendia lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que un par de vampiros con ojos dorados se les acercaron. Slash. TomxHarry.
1. Alianza

**Capitulo 1: Alianza.**

Lord Voldemort miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un bosque frondoso y no había magia en el ambiente. No podía estar en Europa.

El Lord miro con enojo su túnica negra manchada de barro. Se levanto lentamente y tanteo en su túnica. ¿Y su varita?

Había estado peleando contra Potter en el cementerio de Little Hangleton. Colagusano, después de matar al chico Diggory, había preparado el ritual a la perfección y el había renacido en su forma serpentina. Pero, al ver reflejada su cara en un arrollo cercano, se dio cuenta de que esa _no_ era su forma renacida.

Voldemort se delineo las finas facciones pertenecientes a Tom Riddle. Tenía dieciséis años de nuevo (por lo menos físicamente).

Se dio la vuelta y vio el cuerpo de Harry Potter, su gran enemigo y el responsable de su caída, tirado en el piso con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. El niño que vivió abrió los ojos poco a poco.

– Levántate, Potter. –el Lord lo tomó de un brazo. Cuando vio su rostro, Harry abrió los ojos como platos y trató de buscar inútilmente su varita. Esta no estaba en ningún lado.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó confuso y después notó el agarre del Lord.– ¡Suéltame, maldito asesino!

Voldemort lo ignoró y trató de sentir la magia del lugar. Era muy poca, casi inexistente. Definitivamente no estaban en Europa.

–Potter, como no sabemos dónde estamos, te propongo una tregua. ¿Aceptas? –prepuso él. Harry lo miro con desconfianza.

–¿Cómo se que no trataras de matarme? –Voldemort sonrió.

–Porque ya lo hubiera intentado.

–Esta… está bien. –dijo, dudoso.

La mente de Voldemort trabajaba a toda máquina. ¿En qué lugar se encontraban? ¿Dónde habían quedado sus varitas?

–¡Por los calzones de Merlín! –gritó Potter viendo como un haz de luz amarilla cruzaba el aire.

–Calla, Potter. –ordenó Voldemort y agudizó el oído. Se escuchaba una conversación a lo lejos.

–Vamos, Jazzy, dime. –_¿Jazzy?,_ pensó Voldemort.

–Emmett, si esperas que te cuente que hago con Alice cuando estamos solos puedes empezar a irte. –dijo una voz masculina.

Harry lo miro, interrogante. Voldemort le hizo una seña de que se callara Las voces se acercaban a ellos.

Antes de que los dos adolescentes hicieran algo, dos hombres salieron de la maleza. Unos tenían cabello negro rizado, era muy musculoso y pálido. El otro era igual de musculoso y con cabello color miel. Ambos tenían ojos dorados.

A Harry se le heló la sangre y súbitamente recordó una conversación con Hermione después de ser elegido como el cuarto campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

–_Me pregunto a que los harán enfrentarse en la primera prueba. –la chica de cabello alborotado estaba ojeando un libro. –Tal vez con vampiros, pero no creo que el Ministerio lo apruebe…_

–_¿Vampiros? –se había alarmado Harry._

–_Si, podrían ser tanto carnívoros como vegetarianos…_

–_¿No era que los vampiros toman sangre? –preguntó el muchacho._

–_Sí, pero hay algunos que tienen respeto por la vida humana y toman sangre animal por eso se les dicen vegetarianos. No es que comen verduras. –luego rió y le mostro un dibujo del libro. Era un hombre pálido, anormalmente hermoso y ojos dorados._

_Exactamente _los ojos que tenían los dos extraños.

Parecía que Voldemort (o Tom Riddle, ya no sabía cómo llamarlo) se había dado cuenta también, ya que su cuerpo se tensó y miró con desconfianza a los dos hombres.

_A que nos toman por muggles_, pensó el Lord con repugnancia.

–¡Hola! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto el de cabello negro. –Mi nombre es Emmett y el –señalo a su compañero. – es Jasper.

Harry iba a contestar, pero Voldemort se le adelantó.

–Por favor, ayúdennos. No tenemos dinero, ni comida. Llevamos aquí dos días y no hemos probado bocado desde entonces. –El tono de desesperación y tristeza que usó el joven confundió a Harry y le hizo pensar que ese chico con túnica no era Lord Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres y de muchos otros inocentes, sino un muchacho cualquiera.

Las cicatrices que tenia Harry en la cara y su ropa sucia y desgreñada, sumando el guapo pero herido rostro de Tom ayudaron al relato de este.

Parecía que los vampiros se lo creyeron, ya que Emmett se acercó, vacilante.

–¿Qué les paso? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

–Yo me llamo Tom Gaunt y el es mi hermano Harry. –dijo Voldemort fingiendo que lloraba.

–Su acento no es de aquí. –señaló Jasper. –¿De donde son?

–De Inglaterra. Vinimos en un barco como polizones. Nuestra madre fue asesinada hace seis meses y todos vivíamos en la calle. –explicó Tom. –Por favor, no nos devuelvan allí.

–Claro que no, Tom. –le dijo Emmett y lo rodeó con un brazo.

_Increíble_, pensó Harry, _se creyó la historia del maldito._

–Los llevaremos a nuestra casa. Nuestros padres estarán encantados de acogerlos. –dijo Jasper y guió a Tom y Harry hacia la civilización.

Cuando salieron del bosque, Tom y Harry se encontraron con una mansión impresionante. Era moderna y sofisticada al mismo tiempo.

Había dos mujeres en la puerta. Una era muy bonita, de cabello acaramelado y ojos amorosos. Harry supuso que así debió de ser su madre. Su estomago se contrajo cuando pensó en aquello.

La otra joven era simplemente perfecta, rubia y escultural. Tom alzó una ceja. Si no hubiera sabido que eran vampiros, la chica podría haber pasado fácilmente por una Veela.

–¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto una de ellas con preocupación en la voz.

–Son unos chicos que encontramos en el bosque, Esme. –respondió Jasper. –Son de Inglaterra. ¿Esta Carlisle? Necesitamos que los revisen.

–Está en el hospital. Volverá en una hora. –y después se dirigió a Harry.– ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosura?

–Harry, Harry Gaunt. –dijo este. Esme le recordaba a la señora Weasley. Esta miró a Tom.–¿Y tú?

–Tom, señora.

–Por favor, no me digan señora, me hace sentir vieja. Llámenme Esme. –y sonrió cálidamente. –Mi esposo volverá en una hora. Es médico. El los revisará. ¡Pasen, pasen! Se están congelando. Rosalie, querida, haz un poco de comida caliente para Harry y Tom. –dijo hablándole a la rubia.

La sala de estar era amplia y espaciosa, limpia al extremo.

–Rose y yo iremos a hacerles algo de comer. Jasper, ¿por qué no les prestas algo de la ropa de Edward? Estoy segura que no se molestará.

–Por aquí. –dijo el muchacho. Era bastante frio. Por otro lado Tom disfrutaba este comportamiento. Esme y Emmett parecían _demasiados_ cálidos para su agrado.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a una habitación que daba al bosque. En las paredes había un montón de CD's apilados. Lo peculiar de la habitación es que no tenía cama.

Jaspe rebuscó algo en un armario cercano y sacó dos pantalones y camisetas visiblemente costosas.

–A ver, pruébenselos. Creo que no te quedaran, Harry, pero después iremos a comprar ropa para ti. –y se fue.

Harry deliraba. Esos vampiros lo estaban tratando mejor que lo habían tratado los Dursley en los once años que estuvo con ellos. Ya poco le importaba tener al mismísimo Lord Voldemort al lado quitándose la túnica, lo único que quería era quedarse allí para siempre.

Pero, por desgracia, no podía.

–No mires, Harry. –susurró Tom. El muchacho lo miró confuso. Voldemort solo se limitó a mirarlo.

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, Voldemort se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación y se peinó el cabello. La ropa le quedaba un poco grande a Harry, mientras que a Voldemort le quedaba perfecta.

Bajaron a la sala de estar con Jasper a su lado. Esme estaba esperándolos, sonriendo. En una mesa cercana había una comida que Harry no supo identificar, pero por el olor era muy buena.

En cuestión de segundos Harry había devorado todo su plato. Voldemort comía con elegancia.

–Entonces, chicos. –empezó Esme. Harry suspiró. Les esperaba una tarde llena de interrogatorios.–¿Cómo se llamaba su madre?

–Lily Gaunt. –respondió Harry.

–Lily _Merope_ Gaunt. –completó Tom, mirando a Harry maliciosamente. Este le fulminó con la mirada.

A todos los Cullen presentes les daba la impresión de que los dos chicos, Harry y Tom, no se llevaban bien.

–¿Cuántos años tienen? –siguió Jasper.

–Yo tengo 16 y Harry 14. –responde Tom.

–¿Cuándo cumplen años?

–Harry el 31 de Julio y yo el 31 de Diciembre.

Y así paso una interminable hora hasta que se escuchó que alguien gritaba: ''¡He llegado!''.

El hombre que apareció en la habitación parecía el hermano menor de Helga Hufflepuff. Era rubio, de facciones finas y llevaba una bata de médico. Besó a Esme en los labios y miro con extrañeza a los dos adolescentes.

–Ellos son Harry y Tom. Los encontramos en el bosque y necesitamos que los revisen. –dijo Esme. –El es Carlisle, mi esposo.

El vampiro le tendió la mano a Harry.

–Carlisle Cullen.

–Harry Po… digo, Gaunt. –dijo Harry. Tom lo miró fríamente y susurro:

–Tom Gaunt.

–Vengas, chicos, los llevaré al despacho. –dijo Carlisle y los guió hasta su despacho. Este era grande y lleno de libros. Los ojos de Tom brillaron.

Mientras Carlisle dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio de roble y Voldemort miraba todos los libros con curiosidad, Harry se acercó a una pintura que mostraba a tres hombres (dos de cabello oscuro y uno rubio platinado, que podría pasar por el hermano de Malfoy). Estaban vestidos muy elegantemente y Harry dedujo que eran de otra época.

–Doctor Cullen, ¿quiénes son estos hombres? –preguntó Harry.

–Es un cuadro que compré cuando fui a Europa. –dijo y se encogió de hombros. –No tengo idea de quienes son, solo me gustó.

A esas alturas tanto Harry como Tom se habían dado cuenta de que los Cullen eran igual o más adinerados que los Malfoy. Pero definitivamente _no_ eran como los Malfoy.

–Ven, Harry, siéntate aquí. –y señaló una camilla. El niño que vivió obedeció y Carlisle procedió a examinarlo.

Mientras, Voldemort estaba perdido en los libros del ''Doctor Vampiro Cullen'', como él lo llamaba. Pasó rotundamente por alto la sección de libros románticos y se interesó por algunos de arte. Escucho al Doctor Cullen llamándolo y vio como Potter bajaba de una camilla y esperaba.

Demonios. Odiaba los médicos con toda su negra alma. La señora Cole siempre traía alguno nuevo cada día para ver porque pasaban cosas anormales alrededor suyo.

_Ilusos muggles_, pensó Voldemort, recordando la vez que hizo caer un jarrón arriba de la cabeza de uno. Salió corriendo espantado y nunca volvió.

–Dime, Tom. –decía Cullen mientras lo revisaba. –¿Sabes si hay antecedentes de enfermedades raras en tu familia? –tendría que pedirle a Scotland Yard información sobre ellos. Afortunadamente, tenía un contacto allí.

–Eh… no, señor. –respondió él.

El vampiro terminó de revisarlo. Tom se bajó de la cama tan pronto como pudo.

–¿Dónde estamos, doctor Cullen? –pregunto Harry.

–En Forks, Washington. Esperen aquí. Tengo que hablar con mi familia. –y se retiró. Tom encaró a Harry.

–Tienes que seguirme el juego y no contradecirme en nada de lo que digo. Los Cullen son vampiros. Todos. Jasper tiene el don de la empatía, puede cambiar y sentir nuestras emociones. Hay uno, Edward, que puede leer la mente. Puedo bloquearlo con Oclumancia, pero tú no, así que te ''prestare'' mi barrera mental.

–¿Como harás eso?

Voldemort sonrió sádicamente. –Magia negra. También está la esposa de Jasper, Alice, que puede ver el futuro. Eso no nos será un problema ya que ellos no saben que existen los magos.

–¿Algo más?

–Sí. Actuaremos como hermanos muggles comunes y corrientes. Recuerda, Potter, que aquí no está tu hermoso Dumbledore para protegerte. Si te metes en problemas, como supongo que harás, yo no me hare responsable si mueres o no.

Harry suspiró. De pronto la idea de pasar todo un verano con los Dursley parecía tentadora.


	2. Escudo

**Capitulo 2: Escudo.**

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Voldemort se distraía hojeando algunos libros y Harry jugueteaba con sus manos. El muchacho escuchó un ruido y en la puerta apareció el doctor Cullen sonriente.

–Vengan, chicos. Tenemos algo que decirles.

Harry y Tom siguieron a Carlisle hasta el comedor. Allí estaba una chica de corto cabello negro y disparado en todas direcciones quien Harry supuso que sería Alice. También estaban Esme, Jasper y Emmett.

–Soy Alice, la novia de Jasper. –dijo la pelinegra alegremente dándole un beso a Harry en la mejilla. El joven se sonrojó. Tom le envió una mirada fría.

–Bueno, chicos, lo hemos estado hablando y podrían quedarse con nosotros. Ahora son las vacaciones de verano aquí y el curso escolar empieza en Septiembre, así que…

–Estaríamos muy agradecidos, señora Cullen… digo, Esme. –la interrumpió Voldemort. –Desgraciadamente, no tenemos idea de Matemáticas ni Historia Norteamericana.

–No hay problema; yo les enseñare. –dijo Carlisle. –Pero antes necesito saber algunas cosas de ustedes ya que para inscribirlos en el instituto necesitamos sus papeles. Se los pediré al Ministerio Británico.

Harry y Tom asintieron

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pasaron los meses y con ellas las clases del doctor Cullen. Junio, Julio... hasta llegar al penúltimo día de Agosto.

En ese momento Harry y Tom estaban sentados en el Mercedes Benz de Carlisle camino al Instituto para poder matricularlos.

El Instituto era una hilera de grises edificios y en uno, arriba de la puerta, rezaba: _Oficina Principal. _Harry, Tom y Carlisle entraron y se toparon con varios escritorios. Se acercaron a uno de ellos donde una mujer con una blusa de color verde tenía la cabeza agachada.

–Disculpe. –llamó Carlisle. La secretaria lo miro y se ruborizó levemente.

–Oh, doctor Cullen, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –preguntó ignorando a los muchachos.

–Vengo para inscribir a mis nuevos hijos. Los hemos adoptado hace poco.

–Oh, bueno. –tecleó unos segundos en la computadora. –Necesito sus partidas de nacimiento y constancia escolar. ¿Para qué año serian?

–Tome. –Carlisle le tendió unos papeles. La secretaria los hojeó y miró de reojo a los chicos. –Para Harry 9no Grado y para Tom 11vo Grado.

–¿Harry Morfin y Tom Marvolo Gaunt? –preguntó ella. _¿Morfin? ¿Marvolo? Que nombres tan raros_, pensó.

–Exacto, señorita. –respondió Tom y le guiño un ojos a Harry.

Voldemort había podido crear, con magia sin varita, sus expedientes escolares y de nacimiento para cuando el doctor Cullen llamara a la Embajada Británica estuvieran allí. De lo contrario, estaban fritos.

Tom se había aburrido bastante en las clases de Carlisle. Todos esos nombres, fechas y definiciones sin sentido que no le ayudarían a conquistar el mundo mágico solo lo hacían cabrear. Harry, al contrario, ya tenía algunos temas aprendidos y estaba ansioso por aprender más, aunque fueras cosas muggles y no magia.

–Todo está en orden. –dijo y luego se dirigió a los muchachos. –Cuando vengan el primer día de escuela tendrán que pasar por aquí para que les dé el horario de las clases y el plano. Que tengan buen día.

Cuando salieron de la secretaria y ya estaban de vuelta a su temporal casa, a Carlisle lo asaltaron varias dudas. ¿Sería correcto lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Qué harían cuando Harry y Tom se dieran cuenta de que no envejecían? No podían decirles lo que eran sin enfrentar a los Vulturis… a menos que los convirtieran.

Pero no. El no los condenaría a ese sufrimiento. Tenían una vida por delante y el no era nadie para arrebatárselas.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

–Acompáñame, Potter. –dijo Voldemort tomando al joven del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia los limites de Forks. –Tengo que mostrarte algo.

–¿Qué?

–Ya lo veras.

Llegaron hasta un cartel de madera que decía secamente: _Forks._

–Mira hacia arriba. –ordenó Voldemort. Harry obedeció y vio la cosa más rara del mundo.

Era un escudo tranparente que rodaba a todo Forks. Harry lo tocó y una fuerza invisible lo empujó para atrás.

–Es un escudo protector. Lo que significa que no podemos salir de Forks. Y si no salimos de Forks no conseguiremos nuestras varitas y no sabremos lo que pasó con el mundo mágico. Lo que no entiendo es la magia que rodea a este escudo. No la entiendo. No es magia negra, no es magia blanca y definitivamente no es algo que yo haya visto jamás.

–Seguro tus vasallos estarán desesperados por que desapareciste de nuevo y todo el mundo mágico en pánico pensando que morí en manos tuyas.

–Potter, ¿no lo sabías? No estamos en 1994. Esto es 2005.

Se hizo un silencio helado.

–¡¿2005?! –chilló Harry.

–No creas que yo estoy calmado. –le dijo Tom. –Tampoco estoy muy a gusto con estos vampiros no – carnívoros.

–¿Cómo lo descubriste?

–El calendario de la cocina. –dijo simplemente.

Volvieron a la mansión en silencio. ¿Ahora _como_ demonios harían para volver a Europa?


	3. Primer día

**Capitulo 3: Primer día.**

–Quédate quieto, Harry… ¡Cuidado con esa camisa, Tom! No sabes lo que nos costó conseguirla… –decía Alice. Harry se sonrojó.

Era la mañana del 1 de Septiembre. Alice, emocionada por sus nuevos hermanos, los despertó a las seis de la mañana y empezó a escogerles el guardarropa. Eran las 8:30 y todavía no habían terminado.

Alice pasó el peine por los cabellos de Harry una vez más.

–Demonios, ¿por qué tienes el pelo tan indomable? –se quejó y el muchacho sonrió.

–¡Vamos, Alice! –se oyó la voz de Jasper desde abajo. –¡Llegaremos tarde!

–¡Ahí vamos! –dijo la mujer y dejó el peine, rindiéndose.

Ella, Harry y Tom (que había insistido en vestir elegantemente y no ''como un sucio y horrible muggle cualquiera'') bajaron las escaleras y rápidamente se subieron al Porsche de Rosalie.

Llegaron a la escuela y cuando bajaron Alice llenó a Harry y Tom a recomendaciones.

–No se metan en ninguna pelea, no le hablen mal a ningún profesor, abríguense bien, saquen buenas notas y recuerden que estaremos aquí mismo esperándolos cuando termine la jornada y no se vayan con otras personas…

–Déjalos, Alice. –la interrumpió Rosalie. –Nos vemos luego, Harry, Tom.

A Tom casi no le agradaba ningún Cullen. Las únicas excepciones eran Jasper, Rosalie y tal vez Carlisle. Emmett podría haber sido, pero después de la broma del día anterior había tenido ganas de lanzarle un Crucio.

_Era la cena. Él y Harry estaban comiendo mientras veían a los Cullen hacer sus diferentes actividades. Cuando Potter les pregunto porque no comían con ellos se excusaron diciendo que ya habían comido. Ilusos vampiros._

_Un pastel de chocolate apareció en la mesa y con él la cara sonriente de Emmett. _

–_Lo hice solo para ustedes con amor. –y les sirvió un pedazo a cada uno. Voldemort lo miró, desconfiado por su sonrisa. Era la misma que tenia Bellatrix cuando iba a torturar a alguien._

_Se metió un pedazo a la boca y reconoció que estaba bueno. De pronto un liquido lleno su boca. Era caliente, se movía lentamente y…_

_Escupió todo en su plato y Potter, que estaba a punto de comerlo, lo miró sorprendido. Emmett sonreía._

–_¡¿Qué era eso?! –bramó Tom._

–_Jalea. –dijo Emmett inocentemente. Un brillo rojo pasópor los ojos de Voldemort._

–_Mientes, Emmett. –dijo con voz fría y poniendo énfasis en las s. Ya todos los Cullen los estaban mirando. –Esto es sangre. –y ante la mirada atónita de todos se retiró._

Después Esme lo había visitado y le había dicho que ya habían regañado a Emmett, pero eso no satisfago a Voldemort. Lo hubiera torturado sin remordimientos. Si tan solo tuviera su preciada varita…

Tom y Harry entraron a la Oficina Principal y se toparon con la misma secretaria que los había atendido antes.

–Somos Tom y Harry Gaunt. –dijo Voldemort con voz clara.

–Oh, hola de nuevo, queridos. Estos son tus horarios, Tom y estos los tuyos, Harry. Aquí hay dos planos del lugar y los comprobantes de asistencia. –les tendió los papeles. –Recuerden que tienen que venir aquí con los comprobantes firmados por sus profesores.

–Gracias, señora. –dijo Harry y miró sus horarios. Tenía Historia, después Literatura, Biología y al final Calculo. A la tarde tenia Educación Física. Esperaba tener más amigos que en Privet Drive.

–Parece que coincidiremos en varias clases, Potter. –dijo Tom una vez que salieron.

–Me muero de emoción de sentarme con el gran Lord Voldemort. –se burló Harry y rápidamente se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.

La mañana pasó rápido y Harry ya se encontraba a sí mismo en la cafetería con Voldemort a su lado pidiendo la comida. Un chico de nombre Eric se le acercó horas antes y lo ayudó a buscar la clase de Biología. Harry presentía que se llevarían bien.

–¿Cómo fue tu primer día, Tom? –preguntó el niño que vivió.

–Bien. –dijo el secamente.

Bueno, no le había ido _precisamente_ bien. Cuando entró a Cálculo, su primera clase, una muggle cuyo nombre no recordaba se le aventó y tuvo que sentarse con ella por órdenes del profesor muggle. Se pasó toda la clase mandándole cartitas. Igualmente no perdió la compostura. Había sido un estudiante modelo en Hogwarts y lo seria allí también. Costara lo que costara.

–Me alegro. –dijo Harry con sorna. –Mira, allá están los Cullen. –y señaló una mesa aparatada de todos. Harry y Tom se sentaron con ellos y pronto repararon en que todos los veían con sorpresa.

–Piensan que es muy extraño que ''los nuevos'' se sienten con los Cullen. –masculló Tom. –Tontos muggles.

Llegó la tarde y Harry entró en lo que sería su infiero personal: la clase de Educación Física. Cuando salió le agradeció a Merlín, Morgana, Circe, Godric y todos los personajes del mundo mágico. Él y Tom fueron a darle el comprobante a la secretaria después.

–¡Chicos! ¿Cómo les fue hoy? –preguntó Alice alegremente.

–Bien, gracias. –respondió Harry. Tom se quedó callado.

Harry se quedó en la mansión haciendo tareas de los profesores mientras que Tom había salido a las calles con el pretexto de ''comprar algo'' para así estudiar más a fondo el escudo protector.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las once de la noche.

–Maldición. –susurró. Los Cullen lo matarían. Pero había valido la pena. Había descubierto que clase de magia era el escudo, solo que no sabia como destruirlo. _Aún._

Era la misma magia que le había impedido matar a Potter.

Una antigua magia blanca llamada _amor._


	4. Angela

**Capitulo 4: Ángela.**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merece eso?

_Bueno, Tom,_ dijo su conciencia juguetonamente,_ mataste a muchos muggles, trataste de derrocar al Ministerio, asesinaste a los padres de Potter… ¿Sigo?_

–No. –masculló y echó a andar por un callejón con destino a la mansión de los Cullen.

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando cuando notó que unos hombres encapuchados lo seguían. No se preocupo. Si trataban de robarle podría matarlos con un Avada Kedavra… oh, espera, no tenía su varita.

Maximizó el paso y cuando los hombres casi le llegaban a los tobillos empezó a correr. Llego a un espacio abierto desconocido y lo rodearon. Eran cuatro y tenían esos palitos con los que los muggles se mataban entre sí.

Escuchó la puerta de un auto ser cerrada violentamente. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico desgarbado, de cabello cobrizo y ojos vegetarianos. Obviamente un vampiro.

El desconocido miró a los hombres con ojos de hielo y estos huyeron.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. –Soy Edward Cullen. Tú y tu hermano Harry están viviendo con nosotros.

Oh. Conque _ese _era Edward.

–Estoy bien. Gracias. –dijo a duras penas. Ahora le debía un favor al vampiro.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –preguntó Edward con desconfianza.

–Estaba comprando algo, nada más. Pero como no encontré lo que quería me fui y justo ahora estaba yendo para la mansión. –mintió mientras se adentraba en su mente. Edward estaba realmente sorprendido por que no podía leerle la mente. _No me digas._

–Vamos con Carlisle y los demás.

En el momento en el que Tom pusó un pie en la mansión Esme y Alice lo bombardearon a preguntas y regaños. Fingiendo estar cansado, subió a su habitación y estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo los libros del doctor Cullen. Al final concilió el sueño a las cuatro de la mañana.

Cuando se despertó eran las once. Esme le explicó que lo habían dejado dormir y que Harry estaba en el Instituto. Se vistió y fue a las clases de la tarde.

Tenía Educación Física. El entrenador Clapp les había asignado a cada uno un compañero para practicar los golpes de volleyball y a él le había tocado una chica de rasgos asiáticos llamada Ángela quien lo miro con los ojos como platos cuando lo vio.

–Entrenador Clapp, me golpeé la rodilla. ¿Puede Tom acompañarme a la enfermería? –preguntó ella.

–De acuerdo. –accedió él. –Vayan.

Estaban llegando a la enfermería cuando Ángela paró abruptamente y encaró a Tom.

–¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí? ¿No debería estar preparando su ejército para atacar a los licántropos? ¡Mi familia y yo contamos con usted, mi lord!

–¿Eres una de mis seguidores?

–¡Claro! ¿No me recuerda? Mi padre es miembro del Circulo Interno. Chen Li, ¿recuerda?

–No hay ningún Chen Li en mi ejército ni en el Círculo. –dijo Tom confundido. De pronto captó una avalancha de magia proveniente de Ángela.

–¿Puedo confiar en ti? –preguntó él. Ella se arrodilló.

–En lo que sea, mi lord.

–No tengo idea de lo que paso, pero en un momento estaba en 1994 peleando contra Potter y de pronto me encuentro en Norteamérica en el año 2005.

–¿1994? ¡Eso fue cuando usted revivió! –exclamó ella.

–¿Qué pasó con la guerra? ¿Quién ganó? ¿Yo o Dumbledore? –exigió Tom.

–Nadie.

–¿Cómo que nadie?

–Mi lord, le explicaré lo que pasó durante su ausencia. Semanas antes de que la Guerra estallará el Ministerio cayó pero no por sus Mortífagos, sino por los licántropos.

–¿Los licántropos?

–Exacto. Atacaron al Ministerio y mataron a muchos magos y brujas. Mundo mágico estalló en crisis y el Estatuto del Secreto está a punto de romperse. Ahora usted y Dumbledore se están disputando quien va a gobernar nuestro mundo.

–¿Y Potter? ¿Qué pasó con él?

–Sigue con vida. Su esposa estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero…

–Alto. ¿Esposa? Yo no tengo ni tendré esposa. –la paró Tom.

–Bueno, en el futuro si tendrá.

–¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Solo el Círculo lo sabe, mi lord. Yo no.

–Muchas gracias, Ángela. Ahora vete. Dile al entrenador Clapp que me sentía mal y me fui.

–Por supuesto, mi lord. Cualquier cosa que necesite, cualquiera, solo avíseme.

–Un momento. ¿Estás marcada? –preguntó Tom.

–Sí, mi lord. –y se arremangó la camisa hasta el antebrazo izquierdo.

Tom se tocó su marca tenebrosa.

–¿Lo sientes? –preguntó.

–Sí, mi lord. –respondió ella, sintiendo como ardía su marca.

–Excelente. Adiós, Ángela.

–Adiós, mi lord.

Tom empezó a caminar hacia la mansión con un revoltijo en la cabeza. Sus planes habían cambiado radicalmente en el futuro. Tendría que preguntarle más a Ángela acerca de eso.

–Hola, Tom. ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano? Tenias que estar allí hasta las dos. –le preguntó Esme.

–Es que me siento mal. –mintió. –Dormiré un rato.

–De acuerdo.

Se tiró en la cama de su habitación tan pronto como llegó. Tendría que contarle mucho a Potter cuando llegara.


	5. La muggle

**Capitulo 5: La muggle.**

–… y por eso hay que volver a Europa de inmediato.

Harry miró a Tom, impresionado. Había visto a Ángela de lejos y no parecía ser una Mortífaga. Era la última persona con quien la relacionaría con ellos.

–Ok… ¿Tienes algún plan? –preguntó Harry débilmente.

–Hay que romper la barrera protectora para poder salir, lo que no se es como. –respondió Tom y agregó entre dientes: –Voy a matar al que hizo esa condenada barrera…

Estaban solos en la casa de los Cullen. Esme había ido a pasear por el pueblo, Edward, Carlisle y Emmett habían ido a cazar y Alice y Jasper habían ido de compras. _Pobre Jasper,_ pensó Harry.

El timbre sonó. Tom rodó los ojos y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una chica de cabello y ojos marrón chocolate, vestida simplemente y con una mochila.

–Emmm… Hola, soy Isabella Swan, vine a Forks hace unos días y Harry me dijo que viniera a esta hora para hacer un trabajo con él. ¿Está aquí? –se presentó tímidamente. Pero Tom no la escuchaba.

_Esto no es posible,_ pensó Tom, _la maldita barrera y ahora esto. El mundo se ha vuelto loco._

La chica tenía una solida barrera de Oclumancia que, por lo que veía Tom, para lograrla se necesitaban décadas y décadas de práctica. Y esa chica solo aparentaba dieciocho.

–Oh, sí. Soy Tom Gaunt, el hermano de Harry. –dijo con una sonrisa falsa y le tendió la mano. La chica la tomó y se sonrojó. –Él está adentro. –y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

–¡Tom! ¿Quién era en la puer…? –Harry se quedó estático cuando vio a Bella, pero después sonrió.

–¡Bella! Ven. Estaba haciendo los deberes que nos mando el profesor Mason. –los muchachos se perdieron por el pasillo de la casa.

La mente de Tom estaba trabajando a toda máquina. ¿Cómo era posible que la chica, teniendo diecisiete o dieciocho años tuviera tal escudo? Y aunque por un milagro lo tuviera, ¡la chica era una muggle!

De pronto Tom vio la solución. No necesitaba entrar en su mente para saber que la chica era tímida, con poca autoestima y probablemente no tendría amigos. Y a eso tenía que sumarle el hecho de que era nueva en el pueblo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no convertirse _é_l en su _amigo_? Sabría más sobre ella y podría saber porque demonios podía bloquear su mente.

La vida escolar de Tom era perfecta: los profesores lo idolatraban, literalmente estaban enamorados de él y sus notas no podían ser mejores. El hecho de estar en una escuela muggle no significaba que iba a tirar su reputación por la borda.

Se divirtió leyendo unos libros de la biblioteca privada de Carlisle. Ya llevaba la mitad del quinto libro cuando Harry y Bella salieron.

Tom ya tenía preparado un dialogo cuando los jóvenes salieran, así que dijo: –Isabella, ¿porque no te quedas a cenar? Es muy tarde. –eso era verdad, ya eran las diez de la noche.

La chica se sonrojo violentamente. –No puedo, mi padre no sabe cocinar muy bien y me está esperando para que prepare la cena, y…

–Yo me encargaré de avisar a tu padre, Isabella. Estoy seguro de que podrá arreglarse solo. –dijo Tom tercamente.

–Emmm… está bien. Y es Bella. –Tom rodó los ojos internamente.

En menos de quince minutos la cena ya estaba lista. Tom tenía que admitir que Potter era un muy buen cocinero.

El Señor Tenebroso ya había llamado al padre de Bella avisándole de la situación. Tom le aseguro que la llevaría de vuelta el mismo después de cenar y colgó.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Tom comenzó la charla:

–¿Te gusta la comida?

Bella levanto su vista del plato con patatas asadas con arroz y dijo: –Si, está muy rica.

Y el resto de la velada transcurrió con Tom haciéndole preguntas a Bella como loco y un Harry muy confundido. ¿Por qué Voldemort querría saber _tanto_ de una muggle?

Cuando terminaron, Tom tomó el jeep de Emmett y llevó a Bella a su casa. Cuando llegaron, hubo un silencio incomodo y la chica dijo:

–Gracias por la cena y por traerme. Adiós. –Bella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Tom y se bajo toda colorada.

Lo primero que hizo Tom al llegar fue lavarse la mejilla. ¡La repugnante muggle lo había _besado_! ¡A él! ¡Al mago más poderoso del mundo!

Todavía refunfuñando, se baño y se fue a dormir. Los Cullen llegaron una hora después.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñó con Bella Swan.


	6. Raro, rarito Muy rarito

**Capitulo 6: Raro, rarito. **_**Muy **_**rarito.**

El sueño era algo _raro._

Estaba él, en un prado, con Bella Swan a su lado. La muggle empezó a llorar y de nada apareció Edward Cullen, quien empezó a consolarla. Después, unos encapuchados con túnicas negras se acercaron. Tom se acercó a ellos, esperanzado de que fueran sus inútiles Mortifagos, pero no lo eran. Eran vampiros. Separaron a Edward de Bella y le mordieron en cuello a la muggle. Esta cayó al piso, muerta.

Tom se despertó violentamente. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos esmeralda de Potter mirándolo, interrogantes.

–Quiero dormir. –murmuró el muchacho y se volvió a meter entre las sabanas. Tom suspiró y se levantó con mucha dificultad. No quería ir a la maldita escuela muggle, pero tenía que hacerlo para proteger su imagen de estudiante modelo.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue evadir a Lauren Mallory, una estúpida muggle que se le aventaba cada vez que pasaba. Llegó al aula de Biología y se sentó, inusualmente agotado.

Para el almuerzo Tom ya casi no podía sostenerse por sí mismo. Las rodillas le fallaban, sentía los brazos pesados y la espalda adolorida. Casi a rastras, llegó a una pared detrás de la escuela y se tumbó allí. Cerró los ojos e inhaló aire.

¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar esa tortura? Tenía que encontrar una solución, tenía que encontrarla. Y rápido.

Tom abrió levemente los ojos. La cabeza le pesaba terriblemente. Ya casi no podía respirar. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y lo último que escucho fue la voz de Bella Swan gritando: ¡Tom!

–¿Está bien?

–¿Tommy esta herido?

–¿Qué le paso?

–¿Dónde lo encontraron?

–Señores Cullen, el señor Gaunt necesita descansar. Por favor, retírense. –casi suplicó la enfermera del Instituto, la señora Hamish. Se oyeron quejas y pasos yéndose.

La enfermería no era tan grande como la de Hogwarts, pero era… decente. Una fila de camas con sabanas blancas y una puerta de que daba al baño. Normal. Muggle. Jodidamente muggle.

Tom trató de incorporarse de la cama, pero sus brazos le fallaron y cayó con un estruendo. La señora Hamish apareció al lado suyo al instante.

–Señor Gaunt, la señorita Swan (que ya se retiró) lo encontró inconsciente a las afueras del colegio. No le preguntare que hacia allí, solo quiero saber cómo se siente.

–Bien. –dijo Tom débilmente. Mentira, sus brazos y piernas le dolían como si estuvieran siendo quemadas y se cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero solo quería salir de ahí.

La señora Hamish lo traspasó con la mirada.

–Mmmmm… me parece que no está bien, señor Gaunt. En la tarde lo llevaremos al hospital para ver que le sucede.

–Bien. –la señora Hamish se retiró.

Tom salió de la cama rápidamente e hizo una mueca cuando su pie derecho se estampó contra el piso. Maldiciendo a todo el mundo, se concentró y segundos después en su lugar había un peludo gato negro.

Tom se había vuelto animago durante su viaje al exterior. Cuando se dio cuenta de su forma, se avergonzó tanto que nunca lo volvió a usar. Pero estas eran medidas desesperadas.

Sigilosamente, se escabullo por los pasillos del Instituto y salió por la puerta. No podía ir a la casa de los Cullen; ellos pensaban que todavía seguía en la enfermería. Por lo que solo quedaba un lugar: el bosque.

Se adentró en la maleza, topándose con ramas que rápidamente esquivaba. Se recostó debajo de un árbol y volvió su forma humana.

Cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió al instante.

Una ola gigante de magia muy poderosa lo golpeo con todo su poder y lo lanzó unos metros para atrás. Otra ola un poco menos poderosa pero igual de potente se le aventó y esta vez Tom pudo esquivarlo.

Cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange, su más fiel y devota mortifaga, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco.

–¡Cállate, viejo! No me dejas pensar.

Si, era Bellatrix.

–Solo estoy tratando de averiguar dónde estamos.

A Tom se le cayó su despartida alma a los pies. ¿Ese era Dumbledore?

Se incorporó rápidamente y corrió hacia donde la fuente de magia se encontraba.

Bellatrix y un chico de cabello marrón – rojizo estaban dándole la espalda, discutiendo.

–Si tuviera mi varita…–murmuró Bellatrix.

–¡Bella! –gritó sin pensarlo. Bellatrix se irguió lentamente y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos rebalsaban de odio.

–¿Quién te crees tú, asqueroso muggle, para llamarme así? Solo mi señor o Cissy me llaman así.

–¡_Yo_ soy tu señor! ¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort!

El chico se dio la vuelta. Era definitivamente Dumbledore, pero mucho más joven. Tenía las facciones del viejo y los anteojos de medialuna. Estaba vestido muy antiguamente, del siglo XIIV.

Por otra parte, Bellatrix también estaba cambiada. Ya no parecía la mujer de cuarenta y pico de años que en realidad tenía, sino una hermosa joven de diecisiete años, justo como la recordaba cuando entró a su sequito. Su cabello era largo, rizado y brillante y los ojos negros brillaban.

–¿Tom? –preguntó Dumbledore, atónito.

El rostro de Bellatrix se deformó hasta convertirse en una gran y sádica sonrisa.

–¡Mi lord! –chilló y corrió hacia él. Se tiró al suelo y empezó a besare los pies.

–No hagas eso, Bellatrix, ¡por Merlín! No eres una rastrera sangre sucia. –Bellatrix se hizo para atrás, encorvada.

–No era mi intención molestarlo, mi señor. Lo siento, mi señor.

–Tom. –lo llamó Dumbledore. Voldemort sonrió burlescamente.

–Dime, Albus, ¿te has visto al espejo?

–Oh, sí. Y debes admitir que fui muy atractivo en mi época.

Un ruido se escuchó de los arbustos. Alguien maldijo en voz baja y salió de los arbustos. Era un joven de la misma edad que Tom.

El cabello rubio estaba tirado para atrás y cuidadosamente peinado Las ropas eran extremadamente elegantes, como las de un sangre pura. Tom nunca había visto al chico en su vida. Dumbledore abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio.

–¿Ge-gellert-t?

–Sí, soy yo, Albus. Gellert Grindelwald. Y vengo a cobrar mi venganza.


End file.
